Teardrop Filled Wings
by celestialstarynight
Summary: ON HIATUS. Max and Fang are best friends in highschool. But when Fang starts dating Lissa, Max starts to smile less. Can Ella help fix it? Taylor Swift songs in most chapters. Brought to you by the Learn to Love Lissa organization. Eventual FAX
1. Teardrops on My Guitar

_Teardrop Filled Wings_

**Oh I just love song fics :) Alright so I have found this one thing that (as far as I can tell) everyone does. Lissa is always the evil bitch of the story. It irks me to no end! What did she do wrong people? So what she thought Fang was hot, she would have been stupid not to! So please stop with all the hating. Thank you. This message has been brought to you by the LTLL (Learn to Love Lissa).  
>Lissa: Thanks for helping me out.<br>No prob. Maybe you could help me and do the disclaimer?  
>Lissa: Sure! Sorry to say this, but celestialstarynight does not own Maximum Ride or the rights to Taylor Swift songs.<br>The Flock: HAPPY LEAP DAY EVERYBODY!**

* * *

><p>Teardrops on My Guitar<br>Taylor Swift  
><em>song in italics<em>

Max POV

One of my best friends, Drew, or as we call him Fang, walks up to me.

"Hey Max?" he asks.

"What's up, Fang?"

"Well I want to ask this girl out but I don't know where to take her," he tells me.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

My smile falters, but it's back quickly. "That's great! Well, besides the not knowing where to take her part. What's her name?"

"Lissa Heart."

I dodn't know her but I know some of her friends. She's really nice and always helps with the charity events at school. "Well, her friend Tess said they were going to see the Star Wars movie in 3D this weekend. Why don't you take her to that?" Fang loves Star Wars.

"Great idea!" He smiles, a rare thing for Fang. It's normally just smirks. "But wait, we where going to go see that together."

_That I want and I need_

_Everything that we should be_

By 'we' he meant us and our friend Iggy. "Nah, it's fine. Me and Iggy can still go. I might drag Ella to it too. You have fun on your date," I smile and hope he won't notice I'm sad.

"I haven't even asked her yet, Max," he reminds me.

"But she'll say yes," I reassure him. She'd be a fool if she turned him down.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

* * *

><p>The next Monday, Fang comes by my locker again. He hands me a Kit-Kat bar. "What's this for?" I ask, surprised.<p>

_Drew talks to me_

"It's for helping me with the idea for my date with Lissa. It went great," we start walking to our next class, "she said she had an amazing time."

I'm paying so much attention to Fang I don't notice the boy in front of me until it's too late.

"Max, watch where you're going," Iggy says irritated from the ground next to me.

_I laugh 'cause it's so funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

I'm laughing. "Sorry, Iggy, couldn't see you." It's our running joke with him because he used to be really short before puberty. I'm glad for an excuse for my laughter.

* * *

><p>Fang and Lissa have been dating for two weeks now<p>

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night…_

I swear I can't have a single conversation with Fang without it turning into one about Lissa. I'm happy for him, but I just wish it was me sometimes. It's not that she's wrong for him; far from it. She brings out a side of him that I could only get out when we were alone. I don't hate her either. I've been hanging out with her and her friends Nudge, Maya and Tess. We have a lot of fun together.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

My twin sister Ella is the only one who knows something's up. She keeps asking me but I won't tell her. It's a stupid reason. It's not like he would have said yes if I had asked him out.

* * *

><p><em>Drew walks by me<em>

They walk down the hallway holding hands.

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes_

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Why can't I be the one holding his hand?

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

Lissa's a sweet girl but if she breaks his heart I'll kill her.

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause…_

They kiss goodbye at her class room. "Bye, Drew," Lissa says. She better know how amazing he is. She couldn't find a better guy anywhere.

* * *

><p><em>He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar<em>

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Ella confronts me again after school. She has a date with some guy named Sam so she won't have time to question me tonight. "Come on, Max. What's wrong? You've been all mopey since Fang started dat-" she stopped talking and realized what the problem was. "I thought you said you didn't like him." She looks at my face, concerned.

"I don't. At least I don't think I do," I reply, confused.

"Max..."

"Have fun, Ella." I turn and walk to our car. Sam is driving her to the date from school so I just take off.

_So I'll drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight…_

But even my dreams are of Fang. I just can't escape him

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar<em>

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart_

He's been my best friend since forever. If I was going to fall in love with anybody, it would be him.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

I never thought of him this way until he was out of my reach.

_He's the time taken up _

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

I messed up. He'll never be mine because he has her.

* * *

><p><em>Drew looks at me<em>

"So, Max who are you asking to the girls' choice dance?" he asks. I'm the only one of our friends who doesn't have a date.

Iggy is going with Tess. Ella is going with Sam. Nudge is going with a guy named Gazzy. Maya asked a guy named Dylan. Fang is, of course, going with Lissa.

"I'm not going," I tell him. "I promised I'd take Angel and her friend Celeste to The Lorax."

"Can't you take your little sister to the movie some other day?" He sounds sad.

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

"No, sorry, Fang. Have fun with Lissa though."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. Now I'm sad. Oh well, never said this had a happy ending. :D<strong>

**Did you like all the connections I made? Sorry there wasn't any Eggy if you wanted it, the pairings were only mentioned in passing so I felt like mixing it up.**

**I feel like I could continue this and make maybe two more chapters. Let me know what you think. The ending for that might be happier and have more FAX. Just saying.**

**Please review and make me feel all warm and fuzz inside.**


	2. The Dance

_Teardrop Filled Wings_

**Note: Max, Ella, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel now have wings. Why? Because I want them to.**

**Ella's dress is found at (h t t p : / / w w w . cheap night moves prom dresses . c o m )**

**Lissa's is at (h t t p : / / 0 . t q n . c o m )**

**Tess's is at (h t t p : / / I m g . f e w d r e s s . c o m /images/wedding/blue_strapless_knee_length_party_ )**

**Nudge's is at (h t t p : / / I m a g e . s h u t t e r s t o c k . c o m / display_pic_with_logo/7096/7096,1315772113, )**

**Maya's is at (h t t p : / / b s I n t h e m I d w e s t . files . wordpress . c o m ?w=500)**

**NOTE: This chapter is filled to the brim with Eggy! Switches points of view like five times.**

* * *

><p>The Dance<p>

Ella POV

Sam is driving us to the dance. I'm kinda sad that my twin wasn't coming too. Now Max and I are fraternal twins but we still look super identical. Our hair is a light brown and we both have brown eyes that Nudge says looks like melted chocolate. There are only small differences. Such as, I normally straighten my hair, while Max keeps it in its natural wave. Also, my hair is about an inch longer. Our faces are also slightly different.

Anyway I'm wearing a dark purple and black dress with a lighter purple belt with a flower on it. It had tiny little sleeves and a back. This is good because I'm wearing the special tank-top my mom had made for me and my sisters so we could hind our wings. They held our wings close to our backs so we could wear fancy dresses and thin shirts in the summer.

I look over at Sam. His blond hair is perfectly messed up. He's got on simple black slacks, a white dress shirt and a dark purple skinny tie. Don't get me wrong, he's cute; just not my type. I only asked him because the guy I wanted was taken.

"You know we aren't together or anything," I ask him.

"Of course," he answers, "You get a ride to the dance. I get to hang out with an amazing girl and you have a date who won't he mad if he finds you making out with another dude. Everyone wins." He turns and smiles at me.

"That does sound like a good deal," I say while laughing.

We get inside and head over to met Fang and Lissa. Fang is in all black; not surprising. But Lissa has a beautiful dark blue dress with a black sash around the waist. She's lucky and has no wings so her dress is sleeveless. "Oh my gosh, Lissa, you look amazing," I say to her.

"Thanks, Ella. So do you. Why couldn't Max come?" Lissa says to me.

"She promised our little sister, Angel, that she would drive her and her friend Celeste to a movie," I tell her.

"Well, it's too bad she couldn't make it." Lissa sounds genuinely disappointed. "Oh look! There's Tess and Iggy." Lissa points over to them.

Iggy looks so hot in his white dress shirt and black slacks. Tess looks nice too and is in a light blue dress with a silver belt with a bow. "Hi everyone," she says as they come over. She has her arm around Iggy's.

'Hellos' are exchanged and we stand around to wait for the rest of our friends. Soon we see Nudge and her date Gazzy. Nudge is wearing a black and blue Hawaiian dress with a black half jacket and white heels. Gazzy had a blue dress shirt and black slacks like every other boy. Finally Maya and Dylan arrived. Maya's dress is a simple green with ruffles. And Dylan is wearing the same thing as Iggy, but he isn't nearly as hot as Iggy.

We all walk over to the dance floor and a new song stars playing. It's a slow dance to One Direction's 'Save You Tonight'. I lean my head on Sam's shoulder as we dance. The next song is 'White' by The Left Rights. Everyone starts singing along and Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Sam and Dylan start doing the same dance as the ninjas from the music video. Since Maya and I are the only girls from our group who saw the music video, we felt the need to dance like the girls from the video. "I got one black friend and I don't want more," Maya and I sing along and put our arms over Nudge's shoulders. Everyone starts laughing and we continue to dance until the end of the song we all shout, "And just like Michel Jackson I'll be white!"

I start to feel tiered after a few more songs, so Sam and I walk over to the snack table. When we get there we are joined by Iggy and Lissa. I'm talking to Iggy while Sam is talking to Lissa.

"So are you having fun with Tess?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I guess," Iggy says.

"So that's a 'no'?" I ask, kinda of hoping that I'm right.

"No, she's really nice. I just don't think I like her as much as she likes me," Iggy explains. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Ohhhh, so you like someone else?" I ask like I just want the gossip so he doesn't know how interested I am.

"What? I never said that!" Is that blush? OMG! I made Iggy blush! Ok, so the better accomplishment would be if I did that to Fang, but I'll leave that to my twin.

"Your blush tells me otherwise," I say in a smart-aleck voice.

Before he can answer, Tess comes up. "Hey Iggy!" Saved by the bell.

"Sam, let's go dance," I say grabbing my date's arm and pulling him off towards the dance floor. When I turn to look at Sam's face I notice it's a little sad. Whoa, I think the love triangle just got one more member.

We dance with the others for a few songs before Fang and Lissa come back. Epic by BTR comes on and Gazzy starts lip-syncing, "This one's is for the ladies," he points at the girls of our group, "They're looking so amazing," he does jazz-hands, "let's get crazy," he acts like a wild gorilla. He's a keeper Nudge. "Ain't nothing gonna save me," after this he falls to the ground pretending to faint. We all continue to dance and soon it's 10pm. My mom gave me a curfew of 10:30pm and it'll take at least 10 minutes to drive back to my house. Just then Iggy pulls me to the side.

"Hey, Ella, can I talk to you?" He looks kind of nervous.

"Sure Iggy." I tap Sam, remind him off the time and tell him I'll be with Iggy for a moment. Then I walk off towards Iggy. We enter a small room off the gym and Iggy turns to face me.

"Um, I was wondering if you liked Sam," he says. He's blushing again.

"Not really, he's nice and all but I just asked him out because the first guy I wanted to ask was already taken and I'd been on a date with him before and he's fun to hang out with. Why do you want to know?" I try to keep my voice calm.

"Well it's just- um well I was going to- um it's-" He stammers out.

Just then I hear the song playing in the gym. It's Orianthi's 'Shut Up and Kiss Me'. The end of the song plays. 'So shut up and kiss me'. What the hell? I lean forward and kiss Iggy on the lips. He reacts and pulls me closer moving his lips against mine. After a moment we pull apart.

"Just so you know, Ig, you were the boy I wanted to ask," I say smiling at him.

"I was kind of hoping that was the case," he says and leans into kiss me again.

Fang POV

Dylan and I laugh at Gazzy as he lip-syncs and dances to the song. The best part is when he asks like a rabid monkey. At around 10pm I head over to get a drink. Lissa had gone a few menutes ago and wasn't back yet. As I'm walking past a room of the gym I see movement inside. I peer in and see strawberry blond hair. What's Iggy doing in there? I don't know who the girl with him is because her back is to me. All I can tell is it's not Tess. She has wavy, light brown hair. My first thought is Max but I push it away because she's not here. I check the color of the dress and I know it's Ella. I'm about to go in and find out what's up when they start kissing. Ok, not expecting that. I turn around and bump into Tess. Shit.

"Hey, Drew," she and Lissa never call me 'Fang', "Have you seen Iggy? I can't find him," she sounds a little concerned.

Yes, Tess, I have. As a matter of fact he's in the room behind us making out with my best friend's twin sister. "Sorry, Tess, I haven't. Maybe he went to get a drink. And have you seen Lissa?" I say to her.

"Yeah, that's what I need to talk to you and Iggy about. Lissa's feeling bad so I was going to drive her home and since Iggy rode with me he needs a ride now," she tells me.

"I'll just drive him," I assure her. "Tell Lissa I hope she feels better."

"Sure, see ya Drew," she says as she walks off.

I walk over to the drink table and see Sam, "Hey Sam," I say.

"Hey Fang. Have you seen Iggy or Ella? They went off together and now I can't find them."

"Nope, but if you find Iggy can you tell him I'm his ride? Tess left early because Lissa was feeling bad."

"Sure thing," he replies and walks off.

Ella POV

Iggy and I had been making out for awhile went we hear the door open. We quickly separate and see Sam in the door way smirking at us. "Sorry, Iggy, but I've got to get Ella home before her curfew otherwise Max will kill me." I'm not sure who's blushing more; me or Iggy.

"Um, bye Iggy. See you Monday," I say as I leave the room.

"Oh and Iggy," Sam calls as we leave, "Tess had to take Lissa home early so Fang's your ride."

I check my phone on the way to Sam's car; 10:23. "Sorry Sam, I'll make sure Max doesn't kill you too much," I laugh.

"Thanks," he says sarcastically, That makes me feel better."

We manage to make it home by 10:32, so Mom and Max can't be too mad. "Bye Sam. I hope you had fun," I smile at him as I get out of the car.

"Well apparently not as much fun as you," I start blushing again, "But yeah that was fun." He smiles at me and I shut the door.

I enter my house and find my mom sitting in the family room watching _Murder She Wrote_ with Max.

"Hey," I whisper when I see ten year old Angel sleeping next to Max. She looks more like our dad with her curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, honey, how was the dance?" Mom asks me.

I sit down between her and Max. "It was fun," I answer. "You have fun at the movies Max?"

"Yeah, but Angel and Celeste got us kicked out because they started throwing popcorn at the kid Celeste had a crush on," Max replied, shaking her head in amusement.

"I'm going to take Angel up to bed," Mom said, getting up and picking up Angel. Angel is quiet small for her age so we can all pick her up easily.

"Soooooooo," Max asks me once our mom leaves, "What happened?"

"Um, I made out with Iggy?" It came out as more of a question then an answer.

"What!" she whisper shouted, "But didn't he go with Tess?" she knew I didn't like Sam.

"Yeah, and now I kinda feel bad, but he said he didn't really like her as much as she liked him. And then later he pulled me aside and asked me if I liked Sam. So I told him that the first guy I wanted to ask was already taken."

"And he asked if it was him?" Max guessed.

"No, I asked him why he wanted to know and he started stammering so I kissed he and he kissed me back. So then I told him that he was the one I wanted to ask and then he said 'I was kind of hoping that was the case'."

"That's great Ella!" This is what I love about Max. I know she's still bummed about Fang dating Lissa, but she doesn't think out it when it comes to my love life. "So did you two dance?"

"Well aside from dancing in a group to White; no."

"Tess and Lissa have heard the song White?" Max asks me in a surprised voice.

I laugh. "No, me and Maya were the only girls dancing with the boys. Oh and I have so possibly good news for you."

She looks at me warily. "What is it?"

"Your love triangle might have a new member." She looks at me weird, not understanding. "I think Sam likes Lissa." I smile at her.

"Goodnight," Max says and leaves.

I look down at our dog and say, "I don't think that went well, Total."

His eyes seem to say 'You think?'

I run up to Max's room and knock quietly on the door. "Max?" I call softly. No answer. I try the door. Locked.

I rush into my room and put on a jacket and went out onto the balcony that connected Max and my rooms. I went to the door from her room to the balcony and found it unlocked. I stepped inside and looked around. It's empty aside from a slip f paper on Max's pillow. It reads:

_Ella,_

_Out flying._

_Have my cell_

_You can worry after midnight._

_-MRM_

I lay down on her bed. It's going to be a loooong night.

Fang POV

Iggy and I leave around 10:34. It's quiet in the car when I decide to tease him.

"So, you and Ella?" I ask slyly.

"How did you know?" he asks surprised.

"I almost walked in on you two," I tell him and laugh, "It's a good thing to because the second I turn around I bumped into Tess. Then she asked me where you were."

"Shit. What did you tell her?"

"That you were in the room behind me making out with another girl. What did you think I would tell her?" I say sarcastically, "I told her I didn't know." I pull up to his driveway.

"Thanks man, see you Monday," he says and runs to his door because it had started raining.

When I get back to my house I say goodnight to my mom and sisters and then head up to my room and stare out my window at the moon. I wish it wasn't raining so I could fly. Then I see a dark shape pass over the moon. It looked like a girl with wings. But that isn't possible because the only people I know who had wings were Iggy and my sisters. And it couldn't have been them.

So now there's only one thing to do; investigate.

Max POV

Yes, I know it was mean to run out on Ella like that, but I was feeling conflicted. I mean half of me wants them to break up and the other doesn't. What if Fang gets really sad when the break up and goes into a depression? Okay, that's a worst case scenario but he could be hurt and I don't want to have to kill Lissa. I'm sure her family would not appreciate me doing that.

So I decide to fly to this cool cave that Ella and I discovered a few years back. It's really cool because there are a bunch of hawks that nest there every year. Now to all you weirdos out there who are thinking _"birds can't fly when their wings are wet"_. Ever hear of a duck? Well they have oils on their feathers that make them water resistant and the same goes for my sisters and I.

I get to the cave and open my wings fully so they can dry. What? Water resistant doesn't mean they can't get wet. I check my phone for the time. It's 10:50 so it took me about 20 minutes to get here and I told Ella I would be back before midnight, so I would need to leave by 11:30. That's pleantly of time to calm down.

Just then I hear the distinct sound of wet wing flapping. Great, Ella decided I wasn't going to get my 40 minutes of peace. I get up and start walking towards the entrance as the figure lands.

"Ella! I told you I would be back by mid-" I stop when I notice that is not Ella, "-night." I finish and stare at Fang.

Fang POV

I fly off in the direction I saw the girl fly. I'm looking at the land marks around me when it hits me. The figure was heading towards the hawk cave. Raven had found it last year and Iggy and I sometimes fly there to hang out. I wish I could take Max there with us, or maybe just me.

What was that? I have a girlfriend; I should want to take her there.

I push these thoughts away as I land at the entrance. I can hear someone walking towards me and a girl's voice calls out at me.

"Ella! I told you I would be back at mid-" we can see each other's faces and she stops when she notices who I am, "-night," She finishes.

Guess I don't have to bring Max. She's already here.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**HE END!**

**Hahahaha you really thought I was going to let you know what happened? Fat chance! You need to wait until the next installment. That one will be to Taylor Swift's song "#$%^&*"**

**Hahahaha you thought I was going to give that away? Never!**

**Okay so I will tell the first reviewer.**

**This story will have at least two more chapters. I might insert a few more for the other pairings but it's main focus is on FAX!**

**Until next time!**

**Remember the 1****st**** reviewer gets to know the song for the next chapter! Unless they want it to be a surprise. In which case it will go to the 2****nd****.**

**All reviewers will receive cookies no matter their number!**


End file.
